


Just One of Those Nights

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crutchie’s sad but Jack is a good bean who cheers him up, fluff end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: Jack woke up an hour or two after he fell asleep to find Crutchie staring over the balcony of the penthouse. When he blinked a few times, it was becoming clear that the kid wore a pained, saddened expression.





	Just One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So we’ve had February break at my school this week and I thought it was the perfect time to write some more Crutchie angst because why not? Crutchie is a ray of sunshine but even he must have his worst moments so that’s what I wrote about. Happy readings

Jack woke up an hour or two after he fell asleep to find Crutchie staring over the balcony of the penthouse. When he blinked a few times, it was becoming clear that the kid wore a pained, saddened expression. “Hey, was’ the matta, Crutchie?” Jack said groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Crutchie quickly turned to Jack wiping his eyes on his sleeve and plastering on a half hearted smile.

“Ha, ya startled me, Jack. I thought you fell asleep already.” Crutchie turned back to look over the balcony and he tried to smile but his eyes showed too much sadness. “Nothin’s wrong, I’s was just thinkin is all.” Jack stood up and leaned on the railing to the side of Crutchie overlooking the city.

“Well what was ya thinkin about?” 

Crutchie looked down slowly shaking his head. “Nothin.” He said quietly. Jack turned around and leaned with his back against the railing to face Crutchie.

“Kid, if there’s something botherin ya, anythin, you’s can talk ta me. Ya know that right?” Jack said with a soft expression. 

Crutchie looked at Jack for a second before staring at the ground and sighed. “I was...I was thinkin of my leg...this crutch I needs...” Crutchie looked at Jack with dull, glossy eyes. “How I ain’t eva gonna get betta, Jack. This leg of mine, it ain’t eva gonna be right again...” Crutchie wiped his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve again and looked back over the city. “I’m stuck with this gimp leg for the rest of my life an’ being dependent on that...that damn crutch, It...” Crutchie’s voice cracked and he paused. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath. “It just gets me down sometimes, Jack. I try not ta let it get ta me, but sometimes... sometimes it just does.” Crutchie crossed his arms across the railing leaning over the city. “I’s just wish I could run away with you’s ta Santa Fe but I can’t even walk right...it just hurts ta think about.” Crutchie was silent for a few seconds. He stared straight ahead and sniffed before he spoke quietly. “You...you should get back ta sleep, the mornin bell ain’t gonna be ringin any time soon...” Jack had his arms crossed as he looked at his friend. 

“You’s should get back ta sleep too, Crutch.” Jack said taking a good look at his friend. It was hard to tell in the moon light but Jack could still make out the deep bruises under Crutchie’s puffy eyes and Weary look. 

“I ain’t tired. Couldn’t sleep even if I was.” Crutchie said quietly looking away from Jack. His voice was dull and lacked all energy, it was clear he was exhausted. Jack moved off the railing and draped his arms on Crutchie’s shoulders. 

“Crutch, have ya slept at all?” Crutchie didn’t answer, he only rubbed his arm and turned further from Jack. Jack sighed. “The bell ain’t gonna be ringin for hours, maybe you’s should try and get some sleep.” Crutchie still remained silent slouching over a little more. “Well ain’t no point in you’s bein up by ya-self.” Jack said letting go of Crutchie and moving a few feet to grab some paper and a pencil. He went back to crutchie and leaned against the rails starting to sketch something on the paper in the dim moon light. Crutchie turned to Jack and his sketches and gave a half hearted chuckle at the sight of Jack squinting at the paper in the dark in order to see anything at all. 

“Jack, really you should go back ta bed. You don’t have ta stay up cause a me. I’ll be fine.”

“If you ain’t sleepin, I ain’t sleepin either Crutchie, ain’t no way I’m leavin you alone.”

“This ain’t the first time and it won’t be the last,” Crutchie continued.

“Don’t mean I’m gonna leave my brother alone while he hurtin. I ain’t goin back ta bed, Crutch. I’m stayin right here with you whether you want me to or not.” Crutchie half smiled at his friend.

“You’re a stubborn jackass, Jack Kelly.” 

“Why thank you for noticin, Crutchie Morris.” Crutchie chuckled and turned back to the city with a smile. While Jack sketched, he slowly slumped down to the floor as Crutchie watched and soon followed stretching his bad leg out and bringing the other close to his chest. He leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder as he watched him draw. He watched as Jack made an outline of trees, grass and fences and began shading them in. Watching his friend draw had always been relaxing and comforting to Crutchie and he couldn’t have been more thankful for it than in that moment. Having Jack there helped more than Crutchie could have dreamt. For once that night he didn’t feel alone or scared, he felt loved and didn’t have to prove anything to his best friend and that was all Crutchie needed. He yawned and slumped a little deeper into Jack with heavy eyelids. Jack carefully reached over and grabbed the small blanket he slept on and draped it over both of them. “Still ain’t tired kid?” Jack whispered. Crutchie huffed.

“Maybe a little. Jus’ don’t go tellin the fellas about this alright? It ain’t exactly somethin I want em ta know about,” He slurred.

“Don’t worry kid, I ain’t gonna tell no one.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Crutchie whispered sleepily yawning again and leaning in closer to Jack. Jack put down his picture and pencil and rested his head against Crutchie’s and wrapped an arm around him. 

“But anytime you need us for anythin, we’ll be there for ya, you can count on that. We’s a family,” Jack said softly adjusting the blanket. “And that ain’t ever gonna change. Busted leg or not.” Crutchie couldn’t help but grin and chuckle.

“I know, I know. Think I might be startin ta feel better already.” Crutchie said as he closed his eyes. The thought of his family comforted him as he began drifting off. It made Jack smile as he waited until the kid fell asleep against him. He watched as Crutchie slept contently at his side, untroubled by his worries from before. 

“G’night, Crutch,” Jack whispered softly before he was asleep along side his brother with their backs to the city below.


End file.
